Alice Cullen in Vampire-Wonderland
by KittieKat121
Summary: Alice's vampire family is..a little crazy, what with Emmett and Rosalie hooking up in secret, Edward romancing every girl he can find, and Esme and Carlisle's over affectionate attitude to their children. Enter Jasper, the older mysterious and beautiful new vampire on the scene. Alice instantly falls in love. There's just one problem; Alice isn't a vampire..and Jasper has no idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Alice Cullen in Vampire-wonderland**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED.**

Currenly rated **T**, but the rating may go up **M** depending on what i write in the future...

Sorry for any twilight-related mistakes, or any American-related mistakes (I'm English). Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 1

I jumped down the stairs two at at time, racing into the kitchen to find...ugh. It was Rose and Emmett...kissing. They jumped apart like they'd been sparked by electric when they sensed someone in the room, but they relaxed when they saw it was me. Little old Alice. I wasn't supposed to know about Rosalie and Emmett's little...affair, shall we call it...but i did. I was the only one who knew, and i had been sworn to secrecy. It wasn't easy keeping secrets in a house full of vampires - especially when one of said vampires had a certain knack for _reading minds_.

"Alice, what do you want?" Emmett asked, clearly annoyed that i'd interrupted his make-out session with Rosalie.

"I came down for some chocolate cake." I said, walking smoothly past them and opening the fridge to find... "Where's my chocolate cake?"

"Edward threw it out. He couldn't stand the smell." Emmett said, before turning back to Roaslie and continuing with his earlier make-out session.

"Bloody vampires." I muttered under my breath

"Bloody human." Emmett retorted back, taking a milli-second break from kissing Rose to make a come back.

Oh yeah, did i mention that i wasn't a vampire? No, i didn't? Well, i'm not.

I was an itty-bitty human living in a house of over-six-foot-tall vampires. How had i gotten myself in that situation? My kind, loving parents had abandoned me on the front doorstep when i was three months old, with nothing but a story book; _Alice in wonderland_. Do you see where i got my name from? When i had been dumped here 17 years ago, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett already lived here, and had been frozen at their turning ages for decades before i'd even been born.

Esme and Carlisle had taken me in, adopted me as their own child, and my adopted siblings - who were all adults (physically at least) - had gained a baby sister. They'd all coo-ed over me and made a huge fuss when i was little, but now that i was older i just seemed to annoy them. Rose had once told me that it was because they were jealous of me - jealous of my not being a vampire. Quite frankly, i didn't see what there was to be jealous about. They had special vampire 'gifts' - such as, you know, _reading people's minds_ - were incredibly fast and strong, had super-hearing and sight and everything else, and they lived...forever.

It's not like _i'd_ ever been jealous of _them_. Sure, it appealed to me, but i'd never been _jealous_. Nevertheless, i saw nothing in my life that they didn't have for _them_ to be jealous of. I sighed as i walked out of the kitchen, leaving my siblings to do...whatever it is they did. I should probably also mention, before you freak out, that Rosalie and Emmett were also adopted siblings, and not blood related...because that would have been _weird_. Edward had been taken in first, after he became a vampire, followed by Emmett, and then Rose. Rosalie told me that romance had only bloomed between her and Emmett a year ago - and she had gone into _way_ too much detail about the very night that their romance 'bloomed'...which happened to be on my 16th birthday.

I settled down in the library with my tattered copy of _Alice in wonderland_. I know, i was 17 and shouldn't be reading a kids book, but it was my favorite. It had been since i was little, and my adopted siblings and parents used to read it to me. Really, i should have hated the book. It was the one thing i had that reminded me off my biological parents - who i _hated_ - which surely meant, i should hate the book too? Apparantly, my logic didn't work like that, and i loved the book to bits. When i was very little, Esme and Carlisle had sat either side of me on the bed and read to me each night. When i got a little older, Edward or Emmett would read to me, doing silly voices and actions to go with the characters and make me laugh. When i was 5, Rosalie began teaching me how to read, using the very same book. By the time i was 6 i could read the whole book cover to cover with no help. After that, no one had bothered reading it to me anymore, but i didn't care. I used to curl up in this very same armchair every day and read it out loud to anyone who was within earshot. After 7 years of this, my family were tired of the story, but it didn't put me off. I would read it outloud to my teddy bears and dolls, until Rose taught me the art of reading in my head. Content that they would have to listen to the story no more, my family were quite happy to let me sit and read the book all day if i wanted to.

"Still reading that old thing?" Edward asked, walking into the library. I blushed a little, i think, as i set the book down beside me on the table.

"Hey Ed." I said, making sure all thoughts of a _certain_ secret romance were out of my head, instead singing Rihannah's S&M in my head. Edward hated that song. It was a trick i had learned a few years ago - a useful way of blocking him out. It always helped to sing a song that he didn't like, which this song certainly fell into the catagory of. "Good day?"

"Yeah," Ed said, giving me a weird look, "You trying to block me out of your mind?"

Yeah, there was always the slight hitch that he _knew_ about my little trick, and it always made him suspicious. "No." I said innocently, "Just singing to myself. Why, was there something in my mind that you wanted to know?"

"No," He said carefully, "Is there something i _should_ want to know?"

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p' sound. Edward eyed me suspiciously, but before he could press me further, Rosalie appeared in the doorway. She'd probably heard our whole conversation, and was worried that i would spill to Edward. Why they didn't just _tell_ people, i'll never know.

"Hey Ed, your home early." She said cheerily, flopping down on the sofa. She started having a conversation with Edward, and Emmett entered the room. We all looked up at him, but only i noticed the tell-tale smude of bright pink lip stick on his lips...which happened to be the exact same shade of lipstick which was coating Rosalie's own lips.

'Lips' i mouthed at Emmett, but he only gave me a confused look. I pointed to my own lips, but he still didn't get it. If Edward saw it, and guessed what had happened, _i_ would get the blame for not warning Emmett. I sighed inwardly, and grabbed my book, standing up. As i got out of the door, i turned back to Emmett and hissed, "You've got Rosalie's lipstick all over your face."

It was so quiet, that i couldn't hear my own words, but it meant that Emmett's vampire hearing would pick up on it, whilst Edward's wouldn't. Emmett rolled his eyes and muttered something like "That damn lipstick" before going upstairs, presumably to wash it off. I went upstairs too, to my own bedroom, taking my reading to peace and quiet, where i wouldn't be disturbed by my oh-so-conventional family...

* * *

**A/N**

**Heyy, bit of a short chapter, but it's just a taste. Hope you like it, and rest assured there is a lot more drama and romance to come in the later chapters...**

**Please review, it makes my day :) **(I also accept Anon. reviews, so you don't need an account to review!)

**Check out my other twilight story, THE SWEETNESS OF SURVIVAL on my profile - it's all about how Jasper and Alice met, please read and review :)**

**Thanks**

**~Kat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alice Cullen in Vampire-wonderland**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED.**

Currenly rated **T**, but the rating may go up **M** depending on what i write in the future...

Sorry for any twilight-related mistakes, or any American-related mistakes (I'm English). Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 2

"Sweetheart, hurry up or your brother will drive off without you again." Esme told me, shoving a lunchbox brimming full of food into my rucksack. She always packed _way_ too much. I was only little, after all.

"I wish they'd stop doing that." I grumbled

"I can always take you in myself if you want! Just say the word and i'll-" She began

"Oh, no, Esme it's fine!" I said, not wanting her to go to any trouble on my part, "Rosalie promised she'd make them wait."

"Well, as long as you're sure sweetheart?" Esme said, worry creasing her eyes. I resisted the urge to roll my own eyes. I suppose it made sense for Esme to be so over-protective and affectionate towards me. I mean, for starters, it was just her personality - she did the same with Edward, Emmett and Rosalie too - i just got the full front of it because i was _human_. That meant i couldn't take care of myself, apparantly, and that i needed protecting. But i also guess, the reason why Esme had always had a secret soft spot (Though _not_ favouritism, as she prided herself on being a good mother to _all_ her children.) for me was because i had actually been her _child_. Not just an almost adult, frozen pysically in their late teens, whilst really aging to over a century. I'd been the little baby she'd always wanted, but had never thought she could have. She'd seen me grow up, and i guess that made it easier to see me as a child, when in reality my age was the same as the frozen ages of my adopted siblings.

"I'm sure." I said, hugging her, before racing out of the door to where said siblings were waiting impatiently in the car. Edward was at the wheel, and he started the engine before i was even inside the car. I shot him a look. "You couldn't have waited another 30 seconds for me to get inside?"

"You couldn't have taken less than 30 _hours_ to get ready this morning?" He shot back

"Hey, it's not like i can whizz around getting ready at super-human speed like you guys can." I said. Edward rolled his eyes.

"It might be something to do with the fact that you washed your hair _3 times_ this morning." He said, racing along the road much faster than the speed limit permitted.

I shrugged, and didn't say anything for the rest of the journey. We arrived at the school in time, thanks to Edwards speeding, and piled out of the car towards homeroom. Me and Emmett had homeroom together, and Edward and Rosalie had theirs the other side of school. I was glad i wouldn't be alone with Edward - i was constantly worried that my mind would slip into dangerous Emmett-and-Rosalie territory, and that Edward would figure everything out. Of course, i would get the blame for that. And Emmett would kill me. If Rose didn't first.

"Hey shortie?" Emmett turned to me half way through homeroom.

"Uh-huh?" I asked, not bothering to look up from the book i was reading. _Not_ Alice in wonderland, i might add, because i had learned that if i wanted to avoid complete ridicule, that was a book to be left at home.

"D'you reckon you can get Ed to leave the house on Saturday evening?" He asked. I looked up suspiciously.

"Why?" I asked. Emmett had a wry smile plastered across his face.

"It's my birthday, and..." Emmett smirked, "Rose tells me she's got a *ahem* _special_ present lined up for me."

I resisted the urge to gag. "I don't even want to know, Emmett."

"But you'll get Edward out of the house?" Emmett asked, "Esme and Carlisle are staying up north for that weekend, so they won't be there."

"Where do you want me to send him?" I asked

"I dunno, hook him up with some chick." Emmett said, "Then he'll spend the night at hers."

"It's not exactly easy for me to find vampire girls to hook him up with." I said, "And he doesn't spend the night at human girl's houses." The _duh!_ was left unspoken.

Emmett rolled his eyes, "Fine, seeing as i have to do _all the work_, _i'll_ set him up. Can you just make sure he actually goes?"

"How do i do that?" I asked

"I dunno, Alice." Emmett said, his tone growing annoyed, "Just reassure him that you'll be _fine_ on your own a home with me and Rose, and tell him he should go on the date."

I looked up and met Emmett's eyes, "And where do i go all night?"

"Well, you'll be at home. Can't have you wandering off by yourself can we, little human?" He asked.

"Don't you want me out of the house too?" I asked

"Well, you already know about me and Rose." He said. That wasn't _really_ the point.

At home...with them...and their _special_ present...Great.

~o.O.o~

"Ed, just _go_!" I said, practically shoving him out the door, "I'll be _fine_ here. Emmett and Rose are here if anything happens." Ugh, Emmett and Rose were there. "Go on your date, have fun, stay the night, whatever - just stop lingering in the doorway! You may not be able to feel it, but you're letting all the cold air in!"

He rolled his eyes as he left the house, heading towards his car. I shut the door, and turned to find Emmett grinning at me. "Thanks shortie."

Rosalie appeared behind him, putting her hands over his eyes, and whispering, "I think it's time for your present now."

Emmett's grin grew wide and i inwardly groaned. "Can i at least leave the room first?"

Without answering, they both shot up the stairs at vampire speed to Emmett's room. I wanted to go to the library, but that was directly below Emmett's room and...well. Instead, i headed to the kitchen, which was far away from all the gift-giving.

I looked in the fridge. It was empty. Damn it, Edward! He was always throwing my food out. I went into the cupboard and found some pasta, pouring it into a saucepan and setting it on the stove to cook. The phone rang. I grabbed it from the holder and answered.

"Hello, Cullen household, Alice speaking." I said. Carlisle had drilled it into me from an early age to answer the phone like this.

"Alice, sweetheart!" It was Esme

"Oh, hey Esme." I said, leaning my head against my shoulder to keep the phone in place, while i added a little salt to the saucepan and turned up the heat.

"Are the others there?" Esme asked. Judging from the muffled sounds coming from upstairs, Emmett and Rosalie were too busy to come to the phone.

"Edwards out." I said truthfully, "Rose is on the phone to someone else, and Emmett told me he'd kill me if interrupted his online gaming-marathon."

It was a good thing Esme wasn't here in person, or she would have sensed the lie. As it was, she believed me. "Oh, well i'd hoped to tell all of you this, but i guess you can just pass the message along."

"What's up?" I asked

"Well, Carlisle and myself have been visiting a distant relative of ours here up north," Esme said, "And he's decided to come and stay with us for a few days."

I groaned, "Does he _have_ to?"

"Yes! Jasper is a good friend of ours!" Esme snapped

"How is he related?" I asked

"I don't know," Esme said, "Some second cousin's son's uncle's mother's nephew's son."

I was confused, following this train of thought, "So not really related at all."

"That's not the point Alice!" Esme said, "It's only for a few days!"

I hated it when vampires came to stay. Most of them wanted to drink my blood, and if they didn't it was just plain awkward trying to explain our little family situation. Of course, everyone else just found my awkwardness funny. "Have you told him about me yet?"

"No," Esme said carefully, "I just said we have four adopted children."

"Esme...do you think..." I trailed off

"Do i think what sweetheart?" Esme asked

"Do you think you could just...not tell him?" I asked

"What do you mean?" Esme asked

"Well, couldn't we just pretend i'm a vampire too?" I asked in a rush

"What, Alice?" Esme asked

"I know it sounds crazy," I said, "But it would just be so much easier if we said i was a vampire!"

"Alice, he'll be in the house with us." Esme said

"So?" I asked, "We can act!"

"I don't know about that sweetheart, it seems a bit..." Esme trailed off for lack of a good word

"If he's only staying for a few days...please?" I asked. I heard Esme sigh.

"Yes, i guess so." She said

"Thankyou!" I said

"But don't get your hopes up Alice - it might not work." She said

"It will!" I said, "I _know_ it will!"

There was a loud noise from upstairs - so loud that Esme heard it down the phone. "What was that?"

"Nothing!" I said quickly, "Gotta go now Esme, bye!"

~o.O.o~

I brushed more pale foundation onto my face. My skin was naturally light, but if i was going to pass as a vampire, it needed to be lighter. My siblings had thought my plan hilarious when i'd asked them to go along with it, but i'd ignored their teasing as i ordered gold coloured contact lenses online. They'd come through the door this morning. They could stay in for a week, and i'd ordered five pairs - just to be on the safe side. I put them into my eyes and blinked, looking in the mirror. I thought i looked passable.

Esme and Carlisle were due home later that afternoon, and they were bringing the vampire with them. There was a knock at the door. "Come in."

Emmett came in and started laughing when he saw me, "So...you're really going through with this."

"It's only for a couple of days." I said, "Would you please try and control your laughter and at least make it believable?"

"You're crazy." Emmett said, shaking his head at me, "Absolutely crazy."

"Emmett!" I said

"Fine, whatever. I'll go along with it." He said, "But it's still crazy."

I shrugged, "So is a human living with a family of vampires."

"True," Emmett said, seeming to think about this for a second, "But this tops that on the crazy scale." I rolled my eyes, and he put his hands up in surrender, "Whatever. Esme just called and said they're nearly home."

Oh God, i hoped this worked.

A few minutes later, they came through the door. I heard Esme and Carlisle introducing the new vampire, Jasper, to Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie, before Esme called up the stairs, "Alice?"

I took a deep breath. This was it. I stepped out onto the landing and looked down over the railings at the little crowd of people downstairs. My family, and this...new vampire. He was tall - around 6'3", and had long-ish messy blonde hair. His eyes were the same as the rest of my family's, except something about them was much more captivating. They widened in suprise when he saw me. Oh damn, he'd figured it out already. He _knew_.

I started walking down the stairs, and he met me at the bottom, his eyes not leaving mine. What would he say to me? He'd been told i was a vampire. Would he be confused? Or would he figure out what had happened? Would he be angry? Amused? Would he want to drink my blood...? So many things ran through my mind, so many possible things he could say, but none of these possibilities were what he actually said.

"Hello."

* * *

**A/N**

**Heyy, so i hadn't expected Jasper to come into the story this early, but i didn't see much point in delaying it, so here he is! ****Things are going to pick up soon, it's just a bit slow setting the scene and everything, so bare with me and keep reading!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited, or followed :) I love reading your reviews, so please review this chapter too!**

**Check out my other stories on my profile :)**

**Thanks**

**~Kat**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alice Cullen in Vampire-wonderland**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED.**

Currenly rated **T**, but the rating may go up **M** depending on what i write in the future...

Sorry for any twilight-related mistakes, or any American-related mistakes (I'm English). Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 3

"H-Hi!" I stammered, not only because he was a vampire - a vampire that i was keeping a _huge_ secret from - but because he was the most beautiful vampire i'd ever seen.

"Alice, right?" He asked, and all i could do was nod. "I'm Jasper. Jasper Hale."

"Hi." I said again. A sort of half smile spread across his face, then vanished as he turned back to the rest of the family.

"Pleasure to meet you all, i hope you don't mind me staying here." He said, "It's just for a few days."

"Nonsense, Jasper! It's fine, and you can stay as long as you like!" Esme said, returning the glare that i shot her.

"Thanks, that's very kind." He said

"Would you like to go to upstairs to rest, Jasper? We've had a long trip, you must be tired." Carlisle said

"Actually, i think i'll go hunting first." He said, "I haven't in a while."

"Now you mention tired, i think i'm gunna go lie down." I said and bolted up the stairs before anyone could protest, leaving Edward's and Emmett's snickers behind me.

~o.O.o~

Oh God, this wasn't going to work! What had i been _thinking_? Well...i hadn't been thinking, clearly! I couldn't keep a secret like this from a _vampire_! I was suprised Jasper hadn't figured it out already. I'd been pacing in the room for the last hour, not going downstairs when i heard Jasper come back through the front door after his hunt.

There was a knock at the door and Esme came in before i could protest, "How you doing?"

"This was a terrible idea Esme." I said, flopping down onto my bed.

"Do you want me to tell him the truth?" Esme asked

"No!" I cried. How stupid would i look then?

Esme sighed, "It's just a few days Alice."

She sat down on the bed beside me. "This is messed up."

"It'll be fine." She said, "You'll see."

"Hmmm." I mumbled, closing my eyes. It was late and i needed to sleep before school tomorrow. Maybe i could avoid Jasper all together, if i stayed late at school and went straight to my room. But I would probably be expected to 'socialise' or whatever.

I must have fallen asleep because when i opened my eyes, Esme was gone.

It was only 5.30, so i snuggled up in bed for a couple more hours before getting dressed and going downstairs. I had planned on grabbing some toast and coffee, but when i got to the kitchen i found Jasper sat at the table.

"Hi." He said

"Hi." I said wearily. I really wasn't a morning person until i'd had my coffee. Which i guess i couldn't have this morning.

"Sleep well?" He asked. I froze. Vampires don't sleep. Oh my God he knew. Oh shit, this was bad.

"W-What?" I asked

"It was a joke..." He said. Of course it was a joke. I mentally slapped myself. If i kept thinking he would figure it out, then he would!

"Right, yeah." I said with a laugh that came out sounding horribly fake. I was passed caring now. In fact, i was a little pissed off. He came in here to my house, making me feel uncomfortable, and making me lie, and now i couldn't even have my morning coffee. I grabbed my jacket from the chair and started walking towards the door. I would walk to school early, anything to get away from here.

"Where are you going?" He asked

"School, where normal people go." I snapped. He looked kind of taken aback by my apparant anger, but shrugged as i slammed the door behind me. Why did he make me so mad? He'd hardly said ten words to me. I'd overreacted, really. I considered going back and apologizing, but my pride wouldn't let me, so i headed to school instead.

~o.O.o~

All i could think about in morning lessons was Jasper. How was i going to keep this secret from him? What would happen if i _couldn't_ keep this secret from him? What if he found out? Why had i gotten so mad this morning? Why did the thought of him make me angry and curious at the same time?

"Hey shortie, where d'you disappear to this morning?" Emmett asked, appearing beside me at lunch.

"I walked to school." I said

"I gathered." He rolled his eyes, "Why?"

"Because i felt like it." I said with a shrug. He raised his eyebrows at me but didn't say anything. When Edward came over, i started reciting Alice in Wonderland in my head, so he couldn't read my thoughts.

"What are you blocking me from now?" He asked

"Nothing." I said

"Like i believe that." Edward said, "Is this about Jasper?"

"No!" I said

"He said you stormed out this morning." Emmett added, helpfully

"I did _not_ 'storm out'." I said

"Well, Jasper says-" Edward began

"I don't care what Jasper says." I snapped

"Whoa, calm down Alice." Emmett said

"Lay off her guys." Rosalie said, sitting down beside me, "It's gotta be hard pretending to have no soul."

I stood up, "I'm _fine_."

Apart from the fact that i still hadn't had my coffee.

* * *

**A/N**

**Heyy, first of all sorry for not updating in ages, and sorry it's such a short chapter! I'm foccusing on my other fics at the moment, but i haven't given up on this story, i promise!**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed :) Please keep reading and reviewing!**

**Thanks**

**~Kat**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alice Cullen in Vampire-wonderland**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED.**

Currenly rated **T**, but the rating may go up **M** depending on what i write in the future...

Sorry for any twilight-related mistakes, or any American-related mistakes (I'm English). Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 4 

"You gunna storm out on me again?" Jasper asked as I entered the kitchen the next morning. I held back a glare. I'd had a very long talk from Esme about the importance of being nice and polite to our vampire guest last night.

"Right, sorry about that." I said, "You caught me at a bad time."

Jasper raised his eyebrows in an infuriating manner, "Bad time?"

"Yeah." I said, my eyes wondering over to the locked cupboard where I kept all my food. My coffee. Don't think about it, Alice. I grabbed my school bag from the counter.

"Are you off to school again today?" Jasper asked

"Uh-huh." I said, locating my books and shoving them into the bag.

"Aren't you a bit old for school?" Jasper joked. I faked a laugh. It sounded as fake as it was.

"Yeah, well all part of blending in, right?" I said

"I can't imagine it's easy for you to blend in." Jasper said. I turned to look at him.

"And why would that be?" I asked

"You've got spiky hair-" He began.

"So?" I asked, but he just continued from where he was.

"You've got golden eyes-" He said. I was actually surprised no one at school had asked why my eyes had mysteriously changed colour overnight. "You don't eat-" Actually, school was the one place I _could_ eat normal human food without my family turning their noses up in disgust. "And you're about a foot shorter than everyone else your age."

I narrowed my eyes. He'd just insulted my hair (I think) and my height and I _still_ couldn't have my coffee. Screw what Esme said, I hated this jerk. "When are you leaving Jasper? Tonight isn't it?"

That was something at least. Just one more day and then he would be gone from my life forever. No more Jasper. I could stop wearing contacts. I could eat food again. I could have my coffee again. Maybe I was fixating on the coffee a little too much.

"Actually, I think I'll stay a while longer." He said. My smile vanished from my face. _What_?

"Why?" I blurted out. Jasper shot me a look.

"I've still got some stuff to do down here, and Esme and Carlisle said I could stay as long as I liked." He said, "Is that a problem?"

Yes.

"No." I said as casually as I could. I would _not_ let him know that he bothered me. "Do whatever you want."

"You don't like me much, do you?" Jasper asked

"I'm going to be late." I said, ignoring the question as I made my way towards the door. Actually, I still had loads of time to get to school. I saw Jasper smirking from the corner of my eye. I forced myself to turn around and face him, putting on my politest smile and saying, "Have a nice day." before leaving the house and glaring at the door as it shut.

~o.O.o~

As if the day could actually get worse, it was raining. I'd insisted on staying late at school rather than getting a lift home with the others, because I wanted to avoid Jasper as much as I could, but I had regretted it when two hours later I'd arrived home dripping wet after walking the entire way back from school in torrential rain. And, to add insult to injury, Jasper was sat in the kitchen when I walked in looking like a drowned rat. He looked up and grinned, not even trying to suppress his laugh.

"Look what the storm dragged in." He teased

"Shut up." I snapped, grabbing a towel from the cupboard, and rubbing my hair with it.

"Bad day?" He asked

"No." I said. My eyes wandered over to the food cupboard. I was _starving_. Why was Jasper always in the kitchen? It was_ so_ annoying! Why couldn't he go sit in his bedroom and leave me in peace?

"Alice, why are you so late honey?" Esme asked, walking into the kitchen, "What happened to you? Did you walk all the way home in the rain?"

"I'm fine. I stayed late at school, that's all." I said, walking past her out of the kitchen.

"Alice!" Esme called after me, "Alice, come back here!" I stopped on the stairs and turned around to face her as she walked out of the kitchen. "What did I tell you about being polite to Jasper?"

"I _was_ polite." I said

"Alice, I don't think-" Esme began

"Esme, please don't start!" I said, "I don't want to fight and I don't want a lecture."

"Alice, don't talk back." Carlisle said, appearing at the top of the stairs. I felt trapped with either one of my adoptive parents at the top and bottom of the stairs.

"I'm sorry." I said, "This is harder than I thought it would be. And since when is Jasper staying 'as long as he wants'?"

"Since he is our friend and our guest, Alice!" Esme said. I rolled my eyes.

"You said it would only be for a few days." I said, "You _promised_ Esme."

"Look Alice, I know it might be uncomfortable for you-" Esme began, but it suddenly occurred to me that Jasper was only in the next room and that he had superhuman hearing.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?" I interrupted before she could blurt out _why_ it was uncomfortable for me. "Can we just..."

"Just what?" Esme asked

"Just forget it." I said, "I'll play nice, whatever."

I heard Esme sigh but I didn't bother looking back as I walked up to my bedroom. I made a point of slamming my bedroom door. I hated vampires. So much. I flopped onto my bed and buried my face in the pillow. Why couldn't I have a _human_ family? Sure I loved my adoptive parents and siblings, but I would love them a whole lot more if they were _human_! It led me onto the question that had been bothering me my whole life...why here? Why had I been abandoned _here_? Was it a coincidence that a human baby was left on the doorstep of a family of vampires? Or did my real parents somehow _know_ what the Cullens were? And if that _were_ the case, why would anyone leave a defenceless baby at the mercy of a bunch of dangerous blood-sucking vampires? Not that my family had ever hurt me, but how were my real parents supposed to know that? And still...it seemed to much of a coincidence that they would choose the vampire's house by chance. It wasn't exactly a well-known location - hidden in the forest out of everybody's way.

I growled into my pillow. Why couldn't my real parents have just kept me and brought me up? Why would they abandon me? Why couldn't I have a normal life like everyone else? I'd never hated my life - I'd always loved my family, and they loved me too. I'd always been given everything I asked for, no expense spared. I'd always been loved and cared for and played with, more than I ever could have wished. But that didn't change the fact that I wasn't wanted by my real parents. They didn't love me, or care about me. They'd dumped me here when I was three months old, and had never come back. What did that say about me? Was I really that bad as a baby that after three months they couldn't take it anymore? Was I really that unlovable that my own mother and father hated me that much?

I could feel tears trickling down my cheeks, but I wiped them away fiercely. They weren't worth crying over. They were scum. They were nothing. What kind of a person abandons a three month old baby? They didn't deserve my tears.

And still, I cried for them nearly every night.

There was a knock at the door. I wiped away all traces of tears before answering, "Who is it?"

"It's me." A voice said. Jasper?

"What do _you_ want?" I asked

"Did I upset you?" Jasper asked, "I didn't mean to. I didn't realise you were so sensitive or whatever."

I laughed. "You didn't upset me."

"I can tell that you're upset." Jasper said

"Through the door?" I asked

"Well if you'd invited me in, it wouldn't have to be through the door." Jasper said

"That's true." I said in a bored voice. I knew Jasper was rolling his eyes from the other side of the closed bedroom door.

"Look, my vampire ability is that I can feel people's emotions." Jasper told me. Oh that was just _great_, wasn't it? "And right now I can feel that you're upset."

"Well you don't have to worry. It wasn't _you_ who upset me." I said. It felt weird admitting that I really was upset, especially to Jasper, but was there any point in lying about my emotions to someone who _knew_ what I was feeling?

"Who was it?" Jasper asked. How could I tell him? How could I tell _him_ of all people? There was no way to explain why I was upset without revealing that I was human. And besides, I wouldn't tell Jasper all my problems. He'd probably laugh at me for being weak.

"Like you care." I snapped

"Hey, I'm not all bad." Jasper said. I rolled my eyes.

"Right." I said. There was silence for a few minutes, but I could tell that Jasper was still there. I lifted my head off the pillow so I could face the door. "But you are all _annoying_. Are you gunna stand outside my door all evening?"

"Are you gunna invite me in?" Jasper asked

"Not likely." I said with a snort

"Fine." Jasper said. I waited a few minutes. I hadn't heard him leave, but that wasn't unusual with vampires. I got up to the door and opened it a crack, peeping outside. He _had_ left. I shut the door again with a sigh.

He was so...so..._infuriating_! And arrogant! Thinking it was_ him_ that had upset me! As if I cared about him enough to be upset by him! As if he was even a significant being in my life. I couldn't give a shit what he did or what he thought. I just wanted him to leave, so I could get on with my life. And he had to leave sooner or later. Preferably sooner, although I had an annoying feeling that it would probably be later...

* * *

**A/N**

**So I've had some people ask me how jasper can't tell that alice is a human and why can't he smell that she's human ecetera ecetera. To be honest, I'm not really sure how it's like that, but for the purpose of this story, he can't tell that she isn't a vampire :/ Sorry :/**

**Also sorry for taking so long to update! I'll try to update more often, but I have LOADS of stories on the go at the moment! I just started a new one about Renesmee (Hearts of Ice) and I've got all my other Alice/Jasper ones as well.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and who is still reading this story after I took so long to update :/ Please review this chapter too! :)**

**~Kat**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alice Cullen in Vampire-wonderland**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED.**

Currenly rated **T**, but the rating may go up **M** depending on what I write in the future...

Sorry for any twilight-related mistakes, or any American-related mistakes (I'm English). Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 5

"Earth to Alice?" Bella said, tapping her pencil against the side of my head. "You've been glaring at that same trigonometry problem since you sat down, and something tells me it's not the math that's troubling you."

I smiled weakly at my best friend. I hated lying to her, but how was I supposed to explain why I was really acting strangely? Oh yeah, this vampire's come to live in my house and he's really pissing me off. _That_ would go down really well, I'm sure. "Family stuff."

Bella groaned. She'd heard enough of my moaning about my family by this point to know how much they annoyed me. "What did they do this time?"

"Stuff." I said with a shrug. Bella raised an eyebrow. Okay, maybe a watered down version of events was in order? I could certainly use some advice from my one and only best friend. "There's this guy who's come to stay with us - a family friend. It was only supposed to be for a few days, but now apparently he's staying 'as long as he wants' and let me tell you, he is _the_ most annoying person on this earth."

"A guy?" Bella said.

"Down girl." I nudged her and she giggled.

"What's he like?" Bell asked.

"Infuriatingly arrogant." I said.

"I meant what does he _look_ like?" Bella asked, "Is he hot?"

"Jasper is _not _hot." I said with a snort, but as soon as I said it I knew it was a lie. He was freaking gorgeous for Christ sakes! He was _Rosalie_ gorgeous - and that's saying something. In fact, they could almost be twins. Two gorgeous siblings.

"Alice!" Bella said with a shriek and I realised in dismay that I'd been speaking my thoughts out loud. "You _so_ fancy this guy!"

"Do not!" I protested, "He's annoying and he's irritating and he's full of himself and he's...he's a jerk!"

"You know what they say...there's a thin line between love and hate." Bella teased, "Did you know that the part of your brain that feels the hate emotion is actually right next to the part that feels the love emotion and so they can often be confused?"

"That's not what this is." I said.

"Alice and Jasper sitting in a tree," Bella chanted, "K-I-S-S-"

"Shut _up_ Bella!" I said, covering her mouth with my hand so she couldn't continue. When I removed my hand she grinned.

"I-N-G." She finished and I glared at her. "You _luuuuuuurve _him, don't deny it!"

"I certainly do _not_ love Jasper." I said, "He's probably the last person on my list of who I love."

"So he _is _on the list?" Bella asked. I realised my mistake.

"Shut up!" I said, "I do not love Jasper. I don't know where you got that _stupid_ idea from."

"You think he's gorgeous - '_Rosalie_ gorgeous'!" Bella quotes with air quotes. That didn't mean anything. All vampires were gorgeous. It was part of the deal. Sure, they weren't all as stunning as Rosalie. And yes, I thought that Jasper was one of the few that _was_ as stunning as Rosalie. That didn't mean I was attracted to him. It was just a fact.

"Being gorgeous doesn't automatically mean that every girl is in love with him." I said, "Though his ego probably thinks otherwise. I mean, he probably thinks that he just has to walk into a room and he'll have girls dropping at his feet! Do you know, he thinks he has some kind of hold over me? He thinks I don't like him - as if I _actually_ care enough to dislike him."

Bella was laughing now, "Girl, you've got it bad."

"Let me get one thing straight." I said, "There is no way that I am, nor ever will be, in love with Jasper Hale."

~o.O.o~

"Alice! Get your butt down here!" Emmett yelled up the stairs. I buried my head into my pillow. "Shortie!?"

"It's Saturday." I yelled back, pulling the covers around me in an attempt to stay in the warm cocoon of dreaming I'd conjured up.

"It's baseball day." Emmett corrected. Crap. On the first Saturday of every month, it was Cullen Kids Bonding Time. It was something Esme and Carlisle invented when I was little to make sure my adopted brothers and sister spent enough quality time with me. The idea had just kind of stuck, and now it was something that we had to do every first Saturday. We took it in turns as to who decided what activity we did, and this time it was Emmett's turn. Emmett _always_ picked baseball. Everyone _always_ thought it would be funny to send _me_ running after the balls that they sent flying miles away.

I pulled myself out of bed and threw on some clothes. With the amount of sweat and mud I was going to build up on my clothes and skin today, it wasn't worth showering until _after_ we got back. I pulled a baseball cap over my spiky hair and applied a light layer of makeup. Then, remembering that Jasper was still here, I backtracked and added my vampire disguise. Yep, you heard me right. Jasper was still here. A week had passed since Bella had accused me of loving Jasper (Still wasn't true) and he hadn't left yet. I'd been pushed past the point of insanity, and almost to breaking point on several occasions. In the past week there had been teasing, taunts, looks, smirks, and laughs all coming from Jasper and aimed at me with the soul purpose of either annoying me or making me feel uncomfortable. I didn't know what his problem was, I really didn't.

"Get out here!" Emmett said banging repeatedly on my door. They'd all learnt that they weren't allowed to just come barging into my bedroom. Sure, anywhere else they could swoop in, throw me over their shoulder, and carry me off to God knows where, and I'd have no way of stopping them. But my room was a no go zone without express permission. It was my sanctuary - the one place where I wasn't dominated by vampires who were superior in pretty much every way. "ALIIIIIIIIIIIICE!"

"Alright!" I said, throwing the door open to reveal Emmett on the other side. He was still banging and his fist would have connected with my face if I hadn't moved out of the way. Living with super-fast vampires had made me develop super-fast reflexes. Not vampire fast, but fast all the same.

"Come on, shortie!" He said cheerfully, "We're heading over there right now, and _you_ are on ball duty."

"Emmett!" I moaned.

"Don't be such a wimp." He said, "Downstairs in two minutes or I'm coming to get you myself."

Emmett disappeared and I rolled my eyes at the spot where he'd been standing. "Come and get me then." I muttered to myself.

"I can hear you shortie." Emmett called up the stairs, "And don't think I won't!"

I grabbed my cell and jogged down the stairs to meet Emmett a split second before he decided to come up at get me. We headed outside to where Rosalie and Edward were already waiting. Carlisle and Esme never came on this trips, as it was supposed to be a 'kids day'. Rosalie linked her arm through mine, "Let's go."

"Wait, Jasper's not here yet." Emmett said. I froze and slowly turned to face him with my most ferocious glare.

"What?" I asked

"Did I not mention that Jasper's tagging along?" Emmett asked.

"Jasper isn't a Cullen kid." I pointed out.

"None of us are kids, except _you_." Emmett said, poking me in the ribs, "Besides, Jasper is an honorary Cullen."

The friendship that seemed to have formed between Emmett and Jasper was almost as frustrating as the fact that Jasper was still here. Edward was almost as bad, and even Rosalie seemed to have found a friend in my tormentor. How anyone could get along with that boy was beyond me.

"I'm not going." I said, turning on my heels and heading back towards the house. Emmett hooked an arm around my waist and pulled me back.

"Cullen Kid Bonding Day is mandatory." Emmett said, "Always has been. You think any of us ever wanted to take you to Chuck E Cheese when you were little? We had to go because Esme and Carlisle wanted us to all do this together. We've all gone along with it every month for the last 17 years, and you're not getting out of it that easily."

"Why does _he_ have to come?" I demanded.

"Calm down, Tweedledee." A voice said and Jasper hung his arm over my shoulder. I moved away from him and glared. 'Tweedledee' was a nickname that he had been calling me non stop for the last five days since he'd caught me reading my old copy of Alice in Wonderland in the library. He'd made the instant connection between Alice and myself, but unfortunately he'd wanted to sub me in for a different character...hence 'Tweedledee'.

"Emmett-" I began, my voice coming out whiny and pleading.

"No arguments shortie." Emmett said. "Jasper's in."

"Fine." I snapped, "Newbie's on ball duty."

Emmett laughed, "She drives a hard bargain. Fine, you are relieved from ball duty for the game and Jasper can take over. Right - let's go!"

Emmett grabbed me and took off. The way he'd done it made it look like we were just messing around, but I knew that it was really because Jasper couldn't know that I was too _human_ to keep up running with the rest of them. Emmett was really carrying me, and we were the first ones to arrive - making it look like I was able to get myself there. I smiled at Emmett. At least he had done _something_ right today. "Thanks."

"Any time, sis." He said. Rosalie appeared a second later and snuck a quick kiss with Emmett before Edward and Jasper showed up. I sat out the game as scorer (What was the point in even _trying_ when the others could hit the ball further than I could hope to see and I could barely hit in a few metres?) whilst the others played in mini-teams of 2. Due to the lack of players, we never played by the proper rules but just kind of made it up as we went a long.

"Hey, Tweedledee, you gunna play?" Jasper called.

"I'm fine here." I said, flicking through the magazine I'd brought.

"Come on shortie, where's your team spirit?" Emmett asked as they all jogged over to where I was sat.

"Go away Emmett." I said.

"Don't be mean Tweedles." Jasper teased, "You just can't take the heat."

"Shut up." I snapped.

"Aww babe, come on!" Rosalie said, putting an arm around me. I shrugged her off.

"My name is Alice, okay? Not Tweedledee, not shortie, not Tweedles, and not babe. It's Alice. Or is that too hard for you to comprehend?" I asked, my voice getting louder and louder as I spoke.

I started stalking off in the opposite direction, not caring that a real vampire would have just disappeared, running off to a different state in a matter of seconds. Not me though, I just had to walk.

* * *

**A/N: I have to apologize AGAIN for taking so long to update! I'm a truly terrible person and I'm sorry :( You deserve better.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewd the last chapter or favourited/followed :)**

**Let me know what you thought of the chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alice Cullen in Vampire-wonderland**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED.**

Currently rated **T**, but the rating may go up **M** depending on what I write in the future...

Sorry for any twilight-related mistakes, or any American-related mistakes (I'm English). Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 6

I don't know when I started running or how long I was running for before I stopped, but I ended up lost in the dark. I'd gone so far into the forest, twisting and turning randomly to avoid running into trees, that I couldn't even remember my way back to the baseball field, let alone back to the house. My siblings had no doubt gone home, thinking I'd just gone somewhere to cool off and would be back later. And I didn't have my cell phone. This was just great.

I sat down on the floor, leaning against a tree and closing my eyes. Maybe if I fell asleep I would wake up and today would all have been a dream. Or better yet, _Jasper_ would have been a dream. This was all his fault. I opened my eyes and groaned softly. What was I going to do? If I didn't come home, they'd eventually come and find me - but that could be hours yet! It was cold and dark and they - being vampires - didn't understand how uncomfortable it was to be outside in freezing wind.

The first drop of rain landed on my cheek, the second on my nose, and then I lost count because they were coming down in a downpour. "Fucking _perfect_!"

I kicked the ground near me as I became soaked through in seconds. This was just my luck.

"You mad at the rain or at me?" A voice asked from behind me. I almost growled as I turned around to see Jasper leaning against a tree a couple meters away. He must have sensed the anger coming off me as he held his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry, okay?" I turned back to stare into the darkness. "It's rude to ignore people."

"No, you know what's rude?" I asked standing up and spinning around to face him. "Coming into someone's home and going out of your way to annoy them and tease them. Laughing at someone and coming up with annoying nicknames - that's rude. Who even _are_ you for Christ sakes?" Jasper stared at me for a second before a tiny smile flickered across his face. That only made me madder. "Why don't you just go back to wherever the hell you came from?"

Where the hell was that? Hell itself, maybe? Jasper's smile faded, "Why do you want me to go? What's your problem with me?"

"I don't have a problem with you." I said.

"I think you do." Jasper said.

"Well I think the only problem here is your ego." I told him, "You think that every girl must love you and if she doesn't then she must have some problem with you!"

"That's not what I think at all." Jasper told me.

"Oh yeah, what _do_ you think?" I asked

"I think I did nothing to make you dislike me, and yet straight away you were hostile towards me." Jasper said, "I'll admit I've been annoying since then, but it was _you_ who decided that we weren't going to get along."

"That's not true!" I argued.

"Isn't it?" Jasper asked.

"Why are you being like this?" I asked, "Why are you even here - did you follow me?"

"I came to find you." Jasper said, "I figured that this was my fault so I'd apologize. I thought you'd have the good grace to accept the apology, but obviously I was wrong."

"We all have disappointments in life." I told him, my gaze flicking to him and away again. Jasper actually laughed. What was there to laugh about?! "You think this is funny? What is your problem?"

"I don't get you Alice." He said, "You're mental. Mad Hatter, that's what they should call you."

"There you go again!" I said, "Why do you have to be so annoying?!"

"Why do you have to be so annoyed all the time?" He asked, "Why do you have to hate me?"

I gaped at him. He, a blood sucking vampire, was asking me, a human full of blood, why I hated him? Apart from the obvious, how about every time he opens his mouth it's to tease me or taunt me? How about him becoming best buds with all my siblings? How about the fact that I have to be on guard all the time in case he sees me eating or sleeping or something else human related? How about every day he stays here I get more and more scared that he's going to figure out I've been lying to him all this time.

I felt tears coming on. Shit. I blinked and pushed the tears back before Jasper could see them. This was Hell. Absolute hell. I wanted to get out of here. I wanted to get away from Jasper. We shouldn't be here, together, alone. I wanted Emmett or Rosalie or Edward to come and find me and bring me home, teasing me all the way. I wanted Esme to hug me too tightly and tell me it would be okay over and over until I was sick of hearing it. I even wanted Carlisle lecturing me on why I shouldn't have lied to Jasper in the first place. I would deal with all of that if Jasper could just _go away_.

"Why do you have to hate me?" Jasper repeated.

"I don't hate you." I said, "I don't care about you enough to hate you. You're just...a nuisance."

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "A nuisance? I can feel your emotions, Alice."

"Just leave me alone, Jasper." I said, "I'm not in the mood for this."

"Evidently." Jasper said, "But I don't think you're ever _going_ to be in the mood for this, so why don't we do it now?"

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, raising my voice into a yell, "Do you want me to say sorry? Say I don't hate you? Say you're an amazing guy who everyone loves? What do you _want_?"

"I want us to get along." Jasper said.

"I don't see that happening any time soon." I said.

"No." Jasper said, "But I still want it."

"Why are you here?" I asked, "Why did you _ever_ come here?"

Jasper shrugged. "I had to get away for a while."

"From what?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Some bad shit happening in my life." Jasper said, and I was surprised he was telling me anything. "Carlisle said I could stay with you guys for a few days."

"So why are you _still_ _here_?" I asked. Jasper looked at the floor.

"I've got no where else to go." He admitted. Oh Jesus Christ. I couldn't be dealing with this right now. What was I supposed to reply to that? _Oh, that's real sad and all but I still want you to get the hell out of my life and never come back. _Yeah, that would be _real_ sensitive.

"I'm sorry." I sighed, "Okay? I'm sorry I haven't been the most friendly person towards you, and I'm sorry if I've been acting weirdly around you. I don't hate you Jasper, I just..."

"You just what?" Jasper asked. I shook my head. "What?"

"Nothing." I said, "I don't know. I can't explain it."

"Try." Jasper prompted. How could I? How could I tell him that the real reason I didn't want him here was because I was a human? He'd been here too long; the lie had gone too far. It was too late to just take it back.

"Leave me alone." I said harshly, "Go back to the house, stay there as long as you want; I don't care. Just don't follow me, don't try to be friends with me."

"Alice-" Jasper began, his eyes widening at my sudden change in mood.

"Go away!" I screamed at him and he took off, leaving an empty space where he had been standing.

I felt bad. I wanted to apologize. But I couldn't. It was better this way. The further he was away from me, the safer it was. He wouldn't discover my secret, and no one would get hurt. I started walking in the direction Jasper had disappeared, hoping it was the way home. With any luck, one of my family members would come looking for me soon and find me walking back. They'd take me back home. Jasper would be there, but I was just going to have to deal with that. Until he left, which didn't seem like it would be any time soon, I was just going to have to be a big girl and deal with my own problems. I could do that. I would _have_ to do that.

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm not even going to apologize for taking ages to update...you KNOW I'm sorry :(:(:( I've had loads going on with exams and stuff, plus all my other stories that need updating and I keep starting new fics which doesn't help...BUT I hope you liked this chapter, even if it's a bit on the short side...Review?**

**Go check out my newest fanfics (They're updated a lot more often than this story...:/):**

** Like A Wild Daisy - **Vampires can't have children, but what if there was a way? A way to defy the laws of nature themselves and give Alice and Jasper a baby? This story shows the ups and downs of the pregnancy, the upbringing, and the life of the newest addition to the Cullen family. But one question remains; will it be a fashion-savvy mini Alice or a southern-talkin' mini Jasper?

**You've Got Mail (Co-written by _Jalice2254_) - **Two continents. Two Alice's. Two forbidden loves. Alice Cullen lives in Texas and meets Jasper Whitlock whilst working at her dads hospital...but he forbids the relationship. Alice Brandon lives in England and is using all her self-control not to fall for the new bad-boy Jasper Hale. Two girls connected by more than just emails...they know it's forbidden, but fate has other plans...


End file.
